Tea Party
by RaidenF
Summary: Barry invites some friends over for a tea party. Niss is very confused. Darkrai just wants cake. (Oneshot, with Darkshy and me stealing characters from "The Child of Thorns" by SilverRockets)


Niss had something to say to Barry about this. This _monstrosity_. How _dare_ he leave such a big cake out in the fridge and leave a note on it saying "please don't eat this I'm saving it for an important thing" and expect her not to be tempted? Of course, with her extreme will power and also Enma slapping her hand away when she got too close, she managed to resist eating it all. She marched forward, stomping through the few halls of their hotel room.

Throwing open the door to the outside balcony, she began her rant, "Barry! Why is there a cake-" only to be cut off by the sight of Barry, Darkrai and Mewtwo sitting around a table. With teacups in their hands and paws and other appendages. And Darkrai somehow making slurping noises.

"W-what are you doing?" she managed to get out after a moment of staring.

"Nothing," Barry said, sipping his tea.

"So you're not having tea with two legendary pokemon?"

"Nope." Niss blinked, confused at how blatantly Barry denied her claims.

"You're just sitting there, enjoying the sun?" Mewtwo took a sip of his tea.

"Yup." Darkrai awkwardly slurped at his.

"And Darkrai and Mewtwo are just...not here right now?" Mewtwo glanced at Darkrai, unsure of what to do.

"Nope," Barry replied without missing a beat. He then sipped at his tea.

"..." Niss simply stared, incredulous. How was he so nonchalant about having tea with not one legendary pokemon but two?!

"Is...is this what the cake's for?" Niss tentatively asked, playing with her scarf.

"Basking in the sun? No. It's for something important, why would I want to have it now?"

"C-cause you're...having...tea...with Darkrai and Mewtwo…"

Mewtwo spoke up, "We are not here, young lady. I'm unsure of what you're talking about." Niss went inside to check the food for drugs.

"You know what, this is probably a dream," she told herself, walking out of the kitchen, "Yes. A weird, nonsensical dream that comes from browsing the internet too long. Yes. I will go to sleep in this dream and wake up in the real world."

Niss didn't notice the cake floating towards the balcony behind her as she walked to her room.

OoOoO

Niss woke up about half an hour later. She yawned as she got out of bed, and lurched towards the door, wanting some water. The nap was a good nap, she thought to herself, pouring a glass of water. She felt refreshed, somewhat energized. Her gaze drifted to the balcony door.

"No," she told herself, slapping herself, "Nothing's going on there. Barry might be there but Darkrai and Mewtwo aren't. That was a dream. An admittedly vivid, strange and weird dream, but a dream nonetheless."

Niss was proven wrong as she shuffled out on to the balcony and sae the same sight as before, only this time with a single slice of cake on the table before them, and Mewtwo had some odd brownish smears near his mouth.

"You...got something...on your mouth," she said. Mewtwo nodded, wiped it off with a handkerchief, and then sipped at his tea. Darkrai was making slurping noises again, and seemed to shrink into the chair as Niss' gaze passed over them.

"Barry."

"Niss."

"What's-what's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Darkrai slurped his tea. Niss looked over at the legendary.

"S-sorry. It's piping hot," Darkrai said, while trying to hide behind the teacup. Niss squinted.

"How long have you been sitting out here, drinking tea?"

"We haven't," Barry interjected, "I've just been here enjoying the afternoon."

Niss' squinting was making it difficult to see.

"W-would...ah, no never mind," Darkrai began, before sipping his tea again.

"Would what?" Niss asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"W-would you like a, uh...would you like the l-last slice of cake?" Darkrai offered, motioning to the single slice left on the plate.

"Yes. Yes I would. Thank you, Darkrai. You're such a gentleman," Darkrai seemed to get redder, as Niss pulled up a spare chair and took the plate. She didn't bother with cutlery, but rather just used the gifts of Mew, fingers, to transport the baked goodness into her mouth for consumption.

"Barry, where'd you get this cake?"

"What cake?" he asked, and Niss had to suppress the urge to jump over the table and sock him right there.

"The one im eating now," she said. She was somewhat thankful she realised she had cake in her hand, else she would've facepalmed and got a face full of icing.

"Mewtwo made that," he replied, and went back to sipping his tea.

"This is true," Mewtwo confirmed. Niss didn't know what to say, but simply nodded while she stuffed her face with the last of the cake.

"Well," she said, once she'd finished the slice, "it's a very tasty cake, Mewtwo. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

The next few moments were some of the most awkward moments Niss had ever felt in her history of living. The only sound was the sound of the rest of the town down below, and Darkrai sipping his forever hot tea.

"Alright, seriously, what's going on here?" Niss asked, if for no other reason than to just break the goddamn awkwardness.

"Nothing," Barry immediately replied.

"Yes, as I've said, Niss, I am not here," Mewtwo added. Darkrai slurped his tea.

"Darkrai, please, just tell me what's going on," she asked, basically pleading with the legendary.

"Uh...well, uh...B-barry invited us, uh, and then uh," Darkrai took a sip of his tea to try and dodge the question, but ended up almost choking on the tea. Mewtwo and Niss moved to help Darkrai, and after about a minute of patting the pokemon on his back, he managed to talk again.

"And then, we got here, and then you showed up, and then we drank tea, and then we had cake, and then we had some more tea, and then you showed up again and now you ate the last slice that was supposed to be mine and I really wanted that slice, but I had to offer it so you could have it, and it was really nice of you to call me a gentleman, and I just really wanted the cake," Darkrai said, before moving to sip his tea timidly again.

"...that's it?"

"And then Shadi showed up," came a voice from behind.

"WAAH!!" Everyone who wasn't the voice exclaimed, and spun around to see who it was. Indeed, it was Shadi.

"S-shadi!?"

"Hi Niss!"

OoOoO

"So you invited her too, huh," Niss mumbled, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda did this on a whim," Barry replied. Darkrai was eating some cake happily, Mewtwo had an apron on that said "Mewtwo more like Chef" and Shadi was playing games on Niss' Switch. Niss took a long sip of her tea. Today was a long day. But hey, this wasn't so bad. Some warm tea with Barry, Shadi existing in the same vicinity as her as well as two legendaries. Pretty cool, plus, it was coming to an end soon anyway.

"Hey guys!"

"_ARCEUS_!?"


End file.
